Stitches' Curse
by Whitewolf2431
Summary: I never thought Stitches would be my worst nightmare in life. He was just a Tails doll, what could possible go wrong with that? It had been years since the incident, and now...I'm forced to love him everyday. If I even forget about him, his true self will show.


**This is my first messed up story in Fanfiction, so reviews and comments to help me improve my stories, is well appreciated. ^-^, this is also sorta lightly based on the Tails Doll Curse, so yeah...lets begin. **

**Warning: If you are very jumpy or uneasy, this story isn't for you. To make this more creepy, listen to the creepiest song you know, during a rainy day.**

**For others, listen to the happiest.**

**Stitches' Curse  
**

I had found him in the attic, a carpet of dust lined the wood floor, the walls were cracked to the point you could see the dark blue installation inside. I've been up here a thousand times, because I was social outcast in my family. Everyone ignored me, so I spent my childhood in that inclosed space.

Anyway, the first time I met Stitches. I never thought anything of him, nothing but a simple Tails doll that was stitched all over, hence its name...but, something had intrigued me about it. Despite the creepy teeth that poked out of its stitched mouth, and the patches of different colors. Red, silver, dark blue, pink, black, light blue, and tan. It was the color of a fox, light orange. Also, its large black eyes with light blue pupils, would've of naturally scared the living hell out of someone.

But not me.

I was intrigued by the Tails doll.

The thing that intrigued me the most about it, was that it was someone I could talk to. So, eventually I began to think of it as a brother. So, Stitches, unwittingly became a 'he' these ways.

Stitches, was my very best friend. Even though I was around ten at the time, he would never leave my side. I would hold his gloves hand and walk around my almost empty house in hopes that other people would talk to me. But, such a wish was always in vain.

Because of that, I spent my time talking to Stitches, even though he couldn't respond to me. I'd like to pretend that he would nod his head, or shake it when I spoke negative or positive things.

Little did I know, that he actually was answering me.

I was so in love with Stitches, that when my mother told me that I couldn't bring him with me in public, and I would have to leave him in that big empty house, I had to find more stuffed animals for him to not ever be lonely.

Such an absurd thing to think.

But, I just couldn't stand the thought of him being alone. Ever. I wouldn't allow it. So, the time came when my father had bought me a big pink teddy during one of our family outings. Then he would leave for a business trip, my mother would go off to work herself, and I would be left alone for eight hours with nothing to do, but go outside or hang out with Stitches.

Since I had no flesh and blood friends, I would indulge myself with video games, and spending time with Stitches and Fluff (The name I had randomly came up with when my father gave me her.), life wasn't exactly swell.

There would be times that I was just plain out lonely, and Stitches would always be there. Although, since I had Fluff too, it was complicated to hug them both. Because, I had always been a frail girl, my arms couldn't exactly fit around both of them, and Fluff was plain out fat.

A pink, fat, teddy.

I loved them both, but Stitches was my world.

Around my adolescent years, I noticed that Fluff was falling apart. But, Stitches was perfectly alright. Fluff, on the other hand, was falling apart. The pink fabric that used to stick out all over the place, were now everywhere in my room.

So, in honor of the elderly.

I spent more time with Fluff, other then Stitches. Fluff was always around me, Stitches on my bed awaiting my return. But, since I spent hours with Fluff, I eventually began to forget him. Fluff was taking his place in my heart, to be clear. I would still lay with him in my bed, talk to him about my day, but Fluff was always there more.

I, unthinkingly, began to forget more and more about Stitches, the days we would play video games together, sing, walk around the empty house in complete happiness. It was a huge mistake.

Because a week after I began to forget about him, not talk to him anymore. I had lost him, I took no notice of it. Since, Fluff was always there. I assumed the fox doll had fallen off my bed, and vanished in the black hold under my bed.

So, the few days after, my mother noticed that knives were missing.

I was complete confused about this, but my mother told me that my brother must of took them. Silly, since my brother rarely cooked, nonetheless made it home after being drunk. He was always over at other people's houses, always with a new girl. So, why would he have the knives?

My mother told me that he was an idiot, and she didn't care anymore if he hurt himself.

Although, I knew that wasn't true, she would cry like always.

Shaking my head, I went on a search with Fluff, only to realize that the pink fat bear had gone missing as well. I thought nothing of it, and decided to look in the attic. Because, my mother might of put her there during one of her heavy cleaning.

I swear to God, this event will forever haunt me.

There, in the middle of what seemed like huge patches of fluff were three knives, pink pieces of plush, which could only come from the missing bear, had been scattered into a huge star.

Then there was a carving of a large circle around the shape.

I walked around the room to find Stitches, I was scared out of my mind, so I hastily picked him up, not wanting him to be part of the same fate that Fluff had been in. Although, a large pain shot through me the moment I had touched him.

His mouth had opened, his pointed teeth sinking into the flesh of my hand, and his large black eyes narrowed. I couldn't even scream by the shock, not even when the blood dripped onto the creaky floorboard, this was just a nightmare right?

No, the pain was just too real.

I held back a chocked cry, as he crawled out of the space he had been hiding in, several new patches had been stitched to his tail and left arm. Pink plush, it was from...

...Fluff.

I swallowed hard, staring at the Tails doll in horror. Black tears were streaming down his furry white cheeks, his patched ears pulled back in hatred.

"S-Stitches?" I whispered.

The doll let out a low hissing-like snarl, he lifted himself up, not letting go of my hand. Even though, the agony was unbearable by now. He let go fast, however, he grabbed hold of my wrist, and sunk claws made out of shards of broken steel into my skin. The blood dripped onto the star, glowing a faint red light as it made a sizzling noise.

"...you forgot." He growled, his voice sounded strained and sad.

I was even more scared by this, dolls shouldn't talk! They shouldn't move, they shouldn't kill other stuffed animals!

"...w-what..do you mean?" I whisper, trembling now as he dragged me to the pentagram.

"YOU LEFT ME!" He rounded at me, lunging towards my throat.

I ran out of the way, racing towards the door, only to feel a sharp stinging in my back. I fell to the ground, slamming my face against the wood and crying out in pain.

"Stop! I didn't mean too!" I shouted, as he grabbed hold of the knife and slid the pointed part down my side, making me tense up and cry with the pain. "STOP! HELP!" I shouted, although no one would be home, Mom would be at work, and Dad was still away.

Brother wouldn't be home until he was sober. Which could take forever.

"You'll become part of me like all the others!" Stitches shouted, slamming the knife down in my calf, making me scream when tears streamed down my face.

"S-stop! I'm sorry, please Stitches I didn't mean too!" I begged, sobbing at the pain. I couldn't move, every time I struggled the pain was ten times worse then it already was. I heard the sound of flesh being ripped, I whipped my head around to see that he was shredding my skin with his teeth, the claws, and the knife.

He bit down hard on my ankle, tearing off what seemed like skin, muscle, and causing a fountain of blood to start.

Why hadn't I woken up by now, this was a dream right? I could just kill him right, just tear his stupid head off and wake up, right?

"Wrong." Stitches growled, chewing on some of my flesh, with a twitching grin. "You left me!" He lunged at my throat, I couldn't move for a moment, but I reached up and grabbed hold of his ear, it came off instantly. He gave a shriek of pain, a bloodcurdling scream, that made my ears ring at the sound. Black tears streamed down his face, when he reached up and touched the place his ear had once been.

He looked overly sad, depressed. Although, the moment those emotions showed, hatred drowned them.

I felt my eyes widen when he picked up the knife once again, I hastily dropped the ripped ear, gasping when I saw the blood that was draining from it.

"PLEASE!" I shouted, my own tears dripping onto the floor, when fear swept into me. I wanted to end this, kill him.

"I feel the same about you." He lunged again, I let out a scream, when the pain hit me. Although, when I was fading into the darkness, I heard the attic door swing open, slamming into Stitches, and knocking him back into the wall.

What came next was all a blur.

I remember waking in a hospital.

Covered in bandages, blood dripping from me, and the pain. I gritted my teeth, only to hear someone speaking to me.

I blinked open my heavy eyes, to see my mother, she had tears in her eyes, brushing back my hair and whispering to me in a strained voice.

Something was beside me, I forced my head to look.

There, sitting with the most twisted, the most sick grin ever.

Was my first, and last friend Stitches.

I couldn't find the will to scream, I was unable too. When my parent left, along with my brother. I was left alone with him. His ear had been sewed back on, his fur brushed, everything seemed normal. Maybe it had been a dream.

"It wasn't." He spoke, his voice low and threatening.

"...what are you going to do with me now?!" I almost shouted, only to have him glare at me with those almost black pools.

"Forget about me again..." He began. Then with a twisted grin, he bit down on my shoulder, making me wince in pain. "...it'll be your throat that I'll bite next."

I nodded in understanding.

"So, do you want to play a game?" He asks, making me tear up from the agony inwardly.

"Sure," I whisper, my voice threatening to break and show how scared I was.

"Forget me, I win. Love me, you win." He explained, his eyes twitching as he smirked.

I nodded in fear, agreeing to his terms.


End file.
